1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a system for cooling a source within a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical geared turbofan engine includes a gear train that connects a fan rotor to a low speed shaft. The gear train may generate a significant quantity of heat energy as a byproduct of turbine engine operation, particularly as the gear train beings to wear. This heat energy may be removed from the gear train and the engine utilizing a cooling system. Such a cooling system may include a heat exchanger that is configured in a closed loop circuit with a passage extending through the gear train. The heat exchanger may be arranged within the bypass duct of the engine.
To cool the gear train, at least a portion of the heat energy from the gear train is transferred into a cooling medium such as lubrication oil flowing through the passage. The heat exchanger subsequently transfers at least a portion of the heat energy from the cooling medium into air flowing through the bypass duct. However, at relatively low altitudes and/or in certain environments, the air within the bypass duct may be relatively warm. The effectiveness of the cooling system therefore may be reduced when an aircraft is at such low altitudes for an extended period of time; e.g., while waiting on a runway or in a holding pattern in a relatively warm environment.
There is a need in the art for an improved cooling system for a turbine engine.